


Lotus of the Mist

by KarthikBainapalli



Series: Lotus of the Mist [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarthikBainapalli/pseuds/KarthikBainapalli
Summary: What if a simple nameless character decides to make a name for himself in the shinobi world? Enter the life of Heisuke Akimoto who had been given such an opportunity from the heavens.This story is set in Hidden Mist Village around a year before the the actual series had started.
Series: Lotus of the Mist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Bud

As she looked at the file, laid atop her desk, a smile bloomed on the face of that beautiful lady, dressed in blue like the waters of the calm sea. She endearingly looked at the photo of the boy, as if seeing a young lotus blooming brightly in the muddy waters. 

She kept notes of everything that happened in the village since she had taken this office and had come across many bios, but this one, far surpassed anyone she had yet studied. 

What's more uncommon was that the child had attained all this by himself without any professional mentor to guide him. 

13\. That's what his age was. But to pass the exam that even adults have difficulty with, let alone try in one, was definitely appalling. Only a few in history had managed to accomplish such an accolade and they all went onto become powerful figures in history. 

She gently swiped her brown-auburn hair, as she placed the file to side. And as she laid back into her chair, she looked at the pictures of her predecessors hung on the wall and dived into deep thoughts of her own. 

"Where are we going? Sending such young children to battlefields."

The current situation of the village was far better than in the past but it was far from her ideals. The internal politics was tearing it apart and they do not have the power they once had, to deal with another war with their enemies. 

Although it looked cheerful from outside, the darkness still resides in the veins of the village. She feared this darkness would once again consume her small world. Though she held the highest seat, her powers were too low to do any major change. It may take a decade or more before she could see her results. 

But this world is very delicate. It wouldn't be so smooth sailing in her career and she knew it. The relationships between villages was still no better than in the past. Who knows when a little spark would lead into a forest fire, burning all the villages along its way.

Maybe other villages can withstand another war, but not hers. 

Heroes are born on battlefield.

But most die young, only to be become immortal in the tales.

Will it be the end of this little lotus too? 

And how many more lotuses would wither away in that storm? 

Mei Terumi, the Sixth Mizukage, closed her eyes, to escape the dreadful possibility she so clearly saw in front of her.


	2. Enter Heisuke Akimoto

The chirping sounds of the morning cicada resounded in the atmosphere. The sun was long up but the strange mist showed no signs of dissipating, and a sweet aroma of morning breakfast filled the air that could bring water to the mouth of anyone smelling it. 

A beautiful new day.

But no amount of sunshine could brighten those dull damp walls of that small house, situated in the outskirts of this misty village. The lack of maintenance was visible; it wouldn't be surprising if it collapsed any day. But the owner had no intention of renovation for he had no time to waste on self. 

The time was approaching and with each passing day, he comes a step closer to that day of demise. He had tried a lot and had become lot, a lot stronger than he was in the past but who can guarantee the future? It looks so simple, yet is so convoluted and unless the D-day arrives, one couldn't answer what would happen. 

He double locked the door, cautious of theft or burglary, although he had no article worth protecting, save for the few books he had bought from the Academy Store. 

It was a precious day for him. He touched the envelope in his pocket from over the fabric of his pants, checking one last time if he hadn't forgotten the most important item. 

Heisuke Akimoto. 

An average teenager with average looks, with a medium height, round face and light cyan coloured hair, but what stood out the most was the deep dark circles under his eyes which told the number of sleepless nights he had passed.

He wasn't popular in anyway, only a few in his class or neighborhood knew he existed. He would spend most of his time either practising or studying the various books loaned from the library or bought from the store. No one would even care if he suddenly vanished from this village or from this world. 

He had no family. His parents had died when he was still a baby. Both, Chunnins, had died in some mission and now he lived off their meager pension which he received from the administrative office. They belonged to no major clan and no kin of his had contacted him in the past. So, here he was, a self-sufficient teenager who cared for no one and no one cared for him. 

But he had not an ounce of remorse or self pity, nor had he ever wished for a better life. Cause. Reason. That's all what kept him alive. To survive that D-day, that battle, that war. 

He walked away, not towards his destination but to another specific place that held a lot of importance in his heart. 

Village Hidden in the Mist. 

One of the Five Great Ninja Villages of the continent. Situated in the heart of the Land of Water, it has a rich history of wars, battles and conflicts. It hasn't been long since it had been called the Blood Mist Village, the vestiges of which can still be seen in the society. There still exists the strong discrimination between castes and hierarchy and the corruption is still running wild.   
But not everything's negative. Changes are taking place, albeit slowly. Maybe by the time of his children, the village may grow out of his archaic traditions. 

Strong lives while the weak dies. 

This statement fits apt to this village. 

The Rule of the wild. 

As long as he is strong, far stronger, far far stronger like them in his memories, he can break the shackles of politics which could bind him. 

He will survive, definitely will.

For that he has been giving his all, day after day, unconcerned by what society has to say, only for that one goal. 

Success has no alternative. 

Today he may be far ahead of his peers who still struggle passing the Academy, but the realm he wants to reach is sky apart from where he stands.

He stopped, looking at the tower before him, shaped like a minar, white symbolising the peace that was hard to attain in this village. 

The Tower of Souls. 

Thousands of ninjas had lost their lives in missions in the past, some in battles, some failed their missions, others sacrificed for the village. Their bodies, never retrieved, rot in some unknown jungles. In respect, in their memory, this tower was built by the Sixth Mizukage so that their family could pray to them and reminiscence the past. 

For Heisuke, the tower symbolised his dead parents. Just because he didn't remember them, didn't mean he had no feelings for them. He loved them, does and always will. 

"Ma, Papa. How are you? I am doing okay. Today is an important day for me. Please watch over me and bless me from the heavens."

Usually he wouldn't show much expression but he didn't know why, even after so many visits, his eyes still fill with water when he prays here. Maybe this is love. Or it is some magical jutsu that makes people so sentimental. 

He bowed one last time and started walking towards his original destination: the building which stood mightily at the centre of the village, which represented its power and authority it held within the ninja community, which was the pride and safety of this entire village: the Mizukage Building.


	3. Meeting the Kage

Change is a natural process. Evolution. Animals, plants, even inanimates continuously undergo change. Rivers develop where once was a barren desert. Mountains grow out of seas and the beaches which are so magnificent to watch, submerge under the sea. Change. 

Human society has too changed over the course of its history. Once a savage being, today we have rules and regulations, laws that oversee everyone's rights. This ninja world, itself, has far risen above the Warring States era. But there are some, adamantly trying to protect the orthodox ways. 

Nothing is permanent. No rule will live forever, yet many do not understand this simple truth. 

The caste system upon which the village had grown, is still so intricately intertwined with the system, that no one wants to touch it, more like, those in power desired it to remain as such for years and years to come. Even the liberal Mizukage was helpless against the internal politics of the Mist. But it wouldn't mean she wouldn't play her cards. 

"Mizukage-sama, Heisuke Akimoto has arrived and wishes to be granted your presence"

"Let him in"

The door opened and a lady dressed as a corporate officer guided the young Heisuke into the Mizukage office. 

The room was beautifully decorated with articles worth in golds and items he had never seen before. On the walls, hung paintings and decorations, masterfully crafted and antiquely priced. On one side, laid the potraits of the previous Mizukages, each having their own heroic tales and at the other side of the room, a desk with mountainous volumes of paperworks dealing with issues of the village. And two persons, one sitting gallantly on the chair, a lady dressed in sea blue dress, and the other, her sub-ordinate, standing two metres away looking at the young boy who entered the room. 

"The Sixth!" Heisuke had seen her many times in the past but had never gained an opportunity to speak to her face to face, to be this close to her. She was beautiful but what was more charming, was her aura that was like an empress, like a powerful lion watching over his pride.

"hei-hue-Hesike" Dammit, he cursed himself. He had prepared himself but it seems the nervous took the better of him.

The Mizukage smiled. 

"I am sorry. Heisuke Akimoto, Kage-sama."

"Nice comeback" she joked. 

Heisuke was ashamed of his performance. It was his first meeting and he ruined it. But it was useless to cry over spilled milk. There was a reason he was here. But before he could take the charge, the Mizukage questioned "Do you have any idea why you were called?"

"No. I was simply informed of this meeting by the Academy Heads."

The Sixth pulled a file from the drawer and recited "Heisuke Akimoto. Age 13 years. Graduated from the Academy last year and has enrolled for Swordsmanship classes. Has shown excellant performance in both kenjutsu and ninjutsu, especially the chakra control. Your teacher had applauded saying you were better than some Jounins in that department."

Heisuke didn't say anything. He was simply listening to the details.

The Sixth continued "Your record says that you have defeated even Chunnins in tests and drills. Quite outstanding. And you have successfully completed the Trial of Blood Marsh. And that was?"  
"Three Months ago" Heisuke added. 

"Right" Mizukage kept the file aside and looked at the boy "Why did you enroll to Swordsmanship Classes?"

What else could be the answer; he worked so hard to become strong, strong enough to stand in that battlefield. But he couldn't say that, "Because it is my dream to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Oh~" Mei Terumi was amused, "But Seven Swordsmen is a thing of past, isn't it?"

"The Seven Swordsmen had been the pillars of our village. Over the decades, their presence has always been second only to the Mizukage, in keeping our enemies in check. Today, we may not have any of them, but it doesn't mean we cannot revive the system. I want to stand as that pillar which could safeguard the peaceful times we have acheived after all those hardships."

The Sixth was surprised. She only expected some childlike speech of dreams but this boy was different. He was so mature for only a 13 year old. This feeling that exuded this young body, his will. Is this what the Leaf called the Will of Fire?

"Protecting the peaceful times" she thought, embarrassed with herself, at what she was doing. Should she stop? No. She can't. All for the greater good.

"Only if our predecessors had thought like this boy, we wouldn't be in this mess" she thought. For a moment, her queen like charade had thinned like a shriveled kitten tired of fighting for its life, but she made up her mind. She sat profoundly like she did before "Nicely said. I like you. I wanted to meet the guy who would be the next Swordsman of the Mist."

Heisuke couldn't understand what she said. The sub-ordinate looked like he gave up and simply consented to his boss' decision. 

The Sixth smiled, clarifying her statement "You no longer need to go to Swordsmanship classes. You will be personally assigned a Jounin" she paused "Heisuke Akimoto. You have been selected for Seven Swordsman training. Once you pass, you will be one of the Next Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Heisuke stood astound, his mind was going hay-wire. Did he hear correct? Is he going to be one of the Seven Swordsman? But there was no such thing in the past. Is the world changing from the way he knew? 

Anyway, it was in his favour. He can see the road he desperately yearned for clearly laid out before him. No matter how treacherous it becomes, how many obstacles laid before him, he will persevere. A new door opened before him and he will never let it go.


	4. Serpent

"You know there is no turning back" the one eyed sub-ordinate said.

"I know" the lady in the chair responded "It was the best way." She paused looking at the scenery of her village drapped in mist. It looked like a serpent in deep slumber. The darkness. They have disturbed it. "We can only face it now." A sad expression she bore. Needless lives may be lost. These peaceful times, though fake, gave a sense of tranquility to the normal citizens. But what now? When it will happen or how it will happen, she had no idea but she could clearly see the imminent clouds of war approaching slowly, advancing, eating the skies of the village. 

"Either I will be remembered as a fine Kage or a barbaric war-monger who brought destruction to these lands" she chided. 

"Kage-sama" the sub-ordinate knew how hard the decision was. She could have avoided these dangers but it would mean, that darkness over their village would never go away.

"Ao" the Kage called her junior, "Do you think the other parties are already aware of it?"

"No, Sixth-sama, it would take-"

But the Kage interjected before he could complete, "You are underestimating them a lot" she smiled "Guess those eyes of yours are getting dull."

"Ugh" he could only swallow the insult for he had no way to deny it. 

"Anyway Ao, I would like you to check upon Heisuke tomorrow and see how he fares against a Jounin."

"Yes, Kage-sama"

"And instruct Asahi to not go easy on the boy. I want to know his limits" she added "I would have liked to see it myself but you are better at these kind of things, so you should go". Saying, she once again turned back towards the window of her office.

"I have to be prepared for that day"

********************************************************

The night was long as if each second that passed seemed like a minute. Was it a game that the stars played, enjoying as they tormented the young boy who can't seem to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. His first step towards his goal. As he laid atop his bed, Heisuke should be sleeping, rejuvenating himself for the next day but with everything going in his head, there was not an ounce of drowsiness.

Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. 

A position too great for the little body. After the defection of the Seven during the previous Mizukage's rule, in the recent years, only one person had attained that title: he was Mangetsu Hozuki, the child genius from the esteemed Hozuki clan. Master of all the seven swords, a feat considered impossible. The Second Coming of the Demon. If history was to be read, he was definitely among the strongest ninjas ever to be born in this village.

But a year ago, he died leaving the ranks of the Seven empty as it was before. His brother has been considered a prospect too but it seems the death of his elder brother has greatly affected the sibling.

Past. As he closed his eyes, a picture of bluish grey skinned man appeared. He was tall and had a strange shark-like appearance. With the famous Shark-Skin blade "Samehada" on his back and donning the notorious robes of Akatsuki, he was an S class Missing nin, Kisame Hoshigaki.

He was the only Ninja Swordsman he had ever met. A dreadful incident where all his companions had been killed and like a coward, he had to run back to the village to complete the mission. He can never forget that new moon night, in the valley when they were chased by that mad man, as he slaughtered one after another, every member of his group. Was it not for his teammates, he would have been long dead too. 

Heisuke swept the sweat beads from his forehead. It still sent chills remembering that incident. "It wouldn't be like last time". He was different, much stronger than in the past. Though still far from those monsters but give him three years, no, two, he will definitely reach them. 

As he looked at the dull white ceiling of his room, the night was still far from over. The news had spread to different parts of the village. To each group who held the reins of the future. The spark had been lit, the wild fire was not far. 

In the dead of the night, when everyone else was asleep, the sleeping serpent had started to awake.

The myths of the north recited the tales of a sleeping serpent, the son of the Trickster, who remained in slumber until the end of the world. For he will rise once when the doors of the end will open to engulf the heavens, earth and hell in fire, and both the Gods and the Giants, and the mortal humans will burn and die, but a more beautiful world will once again be born from the ashes of the previous one.


	5. Battle for the Baton 1

A plain field, amidst the wild. It was not that far from the village but the velvet like mist which wrapped the entire village was nowhere to seen. A small number of puddles could also be seen scattered across the plain, still holding water from the early morning rain. Green, the fresh viridescent of summer, gently danced in the breeze. 

A boy, in light pink pinstriped outfit and a flak jacket, the colour of lotus, sat bored on the tree stump. His hair which was normally messy was properly combed today, dropping on one side and he wore the headband with the symbol of the Mist, denoting his status as a full fledged ninja. And there was a sword, carefully placed in its wooden scabbard, hung obliquely on his back. 

Heisuke Akimoto had arrived here, the area instructed by the Mizukage's sub-ordinate for his training. But even after an hour had past, there were no signs of his teacher. At first, he thought it was some kind of test to access his skills. He used his enhanced senses of a ninja to check the surroundings, to find the tinniest of clues or notice the slightest of movements but his hard labour of thirty minutes produced no results. He was sure his teacher was really late.

"Hello" it was then a voice was heard. Heisuke turned around to find a grown up man, dressed in the usual attire of the Mist Village, appearing out of woods, slowly non-chalantly advancing towards him with a bag of sweet candies in his right hand.

"Is he going to be my sensei?" Heisuke thought. Well, for first experience, he would give the teacher a big negative. But Heisuke knew better than anyone that appearances and experiences can be deceiving. Usually, he himself looked nothing like a ninja. His teacher was a Jounin; of course, he would have the calibre to show for it. 

"You must be Heisuke Akimoto" the young man said.

"Yes, sensei"

"I could do better with other jobs. Why give the baby-sitting to me?" he complained, but quickly made up his mind "Well, Kage-sama's orders. Let's just get this over with" he added eating a bunch of sweet candies.   
Well, this teacher surely had a big ego or he is super lazy. Heisuke started to doubt how such a person even become a reputed Jounin. On second thought, he had not even introduced himself. Either he totally forgot or he simply didn't care. 

The teacher opened his empty hand and Puffff!!!!! A simple cylindrical baton appeared. "This here is your mission. I will place this on my waist and your job is to take it from me. Did you understand?"

Heisuke nodded. The test was simple but to steal something from a Jounin was no joke. You need not defeat the holder but either have a brilliant plan or be skilled enough to take it away. 

"You have until sunset to do it. All means are valid. I will stay within the confines of this field."

Heisuke silently listened to the instructions, formulating methods to pass this trial. It was not like it was his first time fighting a Jounin but even with his ocean of experience, a Jounin is a insurmountable mountain for the current Him. 

But he was not the type to chicken out or blame on the conditions. He was to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, this much difficulty was a given. 

The cool breeze passed by, signalling the start of the battle. 

Heisuke waited not a second as he swung the broadsword at his teacher. He slashed but it was only the after image. He turned, swinging yet again the big sword held by the two hands. Kachang!!! It was stopped. His sensei held out his own kunai and stopped the incoming attack by only his right, while he still held the packet in his left. 

This was a Jounin. Heisuke was once again reminded of the difference in power. He used his two hands to swing that heavy sword and this man calmly resisted it with one hand. 

But at least, he has locked his target in one position. Still putting his pressure on the sword, he lifted his left leg, swinging for a kick to the sensei's right shoulder and neck. As the right hand was busy holding off the sword, the sensei couldn't block the kick.

But Heisuke's attack was dodged. Sensei had bent backwards to avoid the swinging line of the kick. Heisuke didn't stop the kick, he used the momentum to turn around and yet again, swung the broadsword.

Kachang!!! 

The sound of the metallic collision sounded once again but the sensei had been thrown a meter backwards by the power. Heisuke lifted his sword again. The confidence. He had managed to push back a Jounin. His chances aren't zero. 

"This boy has some strange skills to move that heavy sword like that" Asahi started to reassess the capability of the young boy "If he was older, that attack could have been dangerous. If Ao hadn't said to bring out his potential, it would have been so much easier. He definitely knows I am not good with these kinds of things."

Poof!!! 

The candy packet vanished. The real fight was about to begin. 

Suddenly, the boy disappeared.

"Body Flicker!?" Asahi was surprised. Kachang!!! A heavy metallic sound reverberated as he stopped the broadsword with kunais on each hand. 

Body Flicker was a common technique among ninjas and not exclusive to any one village but for a child of 13, to be so adept in using it, even in battles, Asahi has never heard of it. Though it did shock him for a moment, a mere flicker wouldn't be enough to defeat a Jounin unless it was at the level of Shisui Uchiha. 

Heisuke disappeared again. "So going at me with speed, huh?" Asahi smiled as he silently waited for the attack. 

The sword arrived, this time at the back, but completely missed its target. Again flickered, and flickered, and again. 

Series of attacks barraged upon the Jounin from all sides but he coolly averted it all. Heisuke knew this technique wouldn't work, still he hoped to find some kind of loophole in the defence, at least enough for him to steal that baton. But his sensei was too adapted to battles. Even after all the attacks, there was no dullness in the stance nor the power. 

Uselessly going like that would only strain him further. Heisuke took some distance as he left the broadsword on the ground and weaving some hand signs, "Wind Style: Wind bullets jutsu"

"It's ninjutsu's turn" Asahi watched amusingly.

Small bullets of compressed air, blew towards the opponent with the speed of sound but "Water Wall", a dense layer of water formed a wall blocking all the attacks. 

But Heisuke didn't even look if his attacks were successfully or not, he had moved on to his next attack. He held the handle of his sword and swung it vertically with all his force.

A strange blue wave formed destroying the ground as it slashed away at the water wall. 

Boomm!!!! 

The water wall was destroyed but the master was not there. Heisuke turned around but the sensei was not there either. More like, he was nowhere. Front, back, right, left, far, close, nowhere. 

"Did he escape?" Heisuke was all the more shocked. He clearly recalled the sensei saying that he would not leave the plain yet now, there was no one. Was it some form of substitution? Or was he hiding within the destroyed ground? 

Heisuke stood cautiously, observing. An attack may come any time soon.


	6. Battle for the Baton 2

Another wave of the cool breeze passed, swaying the jacket as Heisuke stood still, with the sword in his hands, carefully observing, waiting for the attack. 

Right!!!! 

He turned intuitively blocking the kunai. Left!!!!! Another kunai flew towards him from the opposite end. Kachang!!!! 

But-!!!! 

He was punched directly on his face, defenceless. Biting down his pain, he turned to look at the attacker but there was no one.

"Where is he?" he cursed in his mind. A ninja battle is filled with tricks and traps; confusion will only lead to his defeat. It is not astonishing to find some strange jutsus during ninja missions and duels. It all depends on how one adapts and understands the skills and its weaknesses. Plasticity is the prime qualification to survive in this harsh world. 

But for Heisuke there was no time to think as he was pummeled with punches after punch. Attacker wasn't visible, there was no way to say where the attack came from. While some he did luckily defend, most hit his defenceless body mercilessly. 

For any spectator, the result was obvious. It was completely one sided.

Yet, Heisuke was not ready to throw in the towel just yet. Experience teaches one more than anything in the world. He made a hand seal and Poof!!! disappeared. 

Distancing himself from the onslaught, Heisuke released his own jutsu: "Wind Style Wind Bullets". Pin-like compressed mass of air flew towards the previous location, only this time, it was not concentrated but rather sprayed around. 

Most bullets smashed into the ground but a few seemed to be deflected. And that was exactly what Heisuke wanted. "There".

Within half a second, he appeared behind the location and striked with his heavy sword. Kachang!!! Sparks flew as the kunai was destroyed by the attack and sword slashed at the invisible man. 

Unfortunately, the attack was dulled by the kunai and only grazed the opponent, but it was enough. The invisibility vanished as the sensei appeared standing on the destroyed soil. 

Heisuke smiled though the last attack took a lot out of him. His chakra had been depleted more than two thirds and his entire body was aching. Still, he held his sword, ready in battle stance. This battle was still not over. 

A little farther, atop a tall tree, stood a man as he watched the duel unfold between a sensei and a student. The Mizukage had high hopes from the child and many of her plans revolved around him, so it was crucial that they had the best detailed report of his abilities. 

Ao attentively observed the fight. He had never underestimated the kid yet what he saw with his eyes far surpassed his estimations. 

Asahi was a veteran in battles. Previously a ANBU officer, he was now one of the few elite Jounins of this village. If not for his indifferent and laid-back attitude, he would have far surpassed him by now. But his forte lied in one of the most important missions granted to ninjas: Assassination. He was the head of a Hunters division and had killed many missing nins, including one of the former Seven Ninja Swordsmen. 

Even if he wasn't serious, to be able to fight on par and even inflict damage, it was an accolade worth celebrating. That infuriating invisibility technique was a special jutsu that Asahi's clan used, very different from other similar jutsus used around the continent. It refracts the light in a way that the user becomes invisible to others unless they have a special dojutsu like he had or be extremely proficient at sensory techniques. The only other ways to counter would be a genjutsu or a powerful ninjutsu that could destroy a large area. To see through such a technique, especially when he was still not a Chunin was truely admirable. Number of people who fell victim to that technique wasn't small. 

Even geniuses trained since young would lack the quick judgement the boy displayed. It was something one would obtain after going through years of combat experience. Just from where did this small boy gain such a skill?

Even if he had to talk about ninjutsu, Heisuke was far better than any average genin; first Body Flicker, then Wind Bullets and that Slashing technique and at last Chakra Enhancement, all these techniques added to his skillful kenjutsu, he could understand why Mizukage wanted to bet on him. 

If given five years, he may grow up to be one of the most dangerous ninjas not only in this village but in the entire ninja world. 

A gem. That's what he was. A truly priceless gem. 

With Byakugan keeping tracking of the minutest of the movements, Ao earnestly looked at the battle as it entered its final stage.


	7. Battle for the Baton 3

A drop of blood oozed out of the wound, dyeing the dress in scarlet hue. The cut wasn't deep enough to affect his match. Asahi had received a lot more serious wounds in the missions but for a kid to inflict upon him; it wasn't not anger rather pure joy to find such a talented young man. 

When Ao brought this proposal to him, he thought nothing of it. He had seen many geniuses fall to time. If not for Mizukage's orders, he wouldn't have even considered coming here. Yet now, he was happy. The kid he had been searching for, somehow deep in his mind, he believed it to the game of the destiny to meet him here and like this. 

"Wonderful" he thought. The pain he felt wasn't anything near the pleasure of fulfilling his last wish. 

He watched the boy, holding his broadsword, readying for the attack. He grinned, a smile unfitting to his lazy attitude donned his face, "Let's see what else you got".

He quickly performed hand seals as water started congregating on the ground below him. Quickly taking the shape of a human, within a second there stood more four Asahis where it was one. 

Water Clone Jutsu, a technique deeply embedded in the history of Kirigakure. The clones are physically real yet when they receive an amount of damage, they revert back into water. Even one extra clone could be challenging for a regular genin, and here there are four, and that too of a Jounin. 

Suddenly all the clones turned invisible alongwith the original caster, it was the same jutsu again. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Heisuke knew how difficult it was to fight a single invisible man and now there are four more.

He cannot keep on using ninjutsus. His chakra would drastically decrease. He should focus on taijutsu and his kenjutsu, but will it work? No. He tightly gripped his sword. The pain which had been subsided in the heat of the battle was slowly surfacing. 

"The only chance I have is to pour my all in one shot. But what if it doesn't work?" With his skills until now, he could have defeated a Chunnin or even two, but the man in front, Heisuke can tell from the clash, he won't fall.

"All means are valid."

Isn't that what his teacher said? He only needs to steal the baton. He has never forgotten about that but somehow he had been only thinking of an upfront route: Fight and Steal. 

"How foolish of me?" he smiled. Plasticity is the prime qualification to be a ninja. It doesn't only mean the versatility in abilities or ability to adapt to circumstances, but also to keep a mental fortitude to use any means necessary to finish one's mission.

He closed his eyes and placed his sword back in the scabbard. The invisible clones of Asahi stopped charging. He was sure that the boy would use his most reliant skill, kenjutsu to bring him to close quarters but what he did defied the common sense. 

Heisuke jumped back, trying to gain distance between himself and the clones. He pulled out kunai after kunai from the two packets strapped to his pants and threw them arbitrarily.

Was he using the same technique which he used with the wind bullets? The clones chose not to deflect the weapons but evade it and charge towards the running boy. The kunais hit nothing and simply stuck to the ground. 

Using his flicker, he appeared at a random point and again pulled out a few kunais, throwing them randomly. Then again flicker and flicker and flicker. He didn't want the clones nor the real sensei to get enough time to approach him. This was his last trick. If this fails, he would lose. 

"Why is he randomly throwing those kunais" the real Asahi stood still as he analyzed what his opponent had in his plans. Suddenly, something shone under the sunlight. "String?" as he looked around, he could see the kunais had strings attached to them. There were a few kunais mixed in the normal ones which had explosive tags attached to them. 

"Is he trying to blast the entire area with those tags?" Asahi was suspicious, for that would be too plain of an attack. It may work but there are so many loopholes. He was sure it was some kind of trap but what purpose does it serve? If it was to simply explode, he should have used it by now as it seems to have been scattered all around. 

"Just what is he planning?"

Flicker and Heisuke appeared again but a sharp pain rose from his abdomen. A punch, directly to his solar plexus. Seems he was caught up. He tried to run away but he was held. The invisibility broke and he saw his sensei holding his right hand as he was slammed into the ground. 

There was no time for him to react. He fell. His hands bent towards his back, his teacher sat upon him, commanding "Give up. You have lost."

Give up? Sorry, but he was not that easy. 

Poof! 

"Clone?" Asahi was once again surprised by the arsenal of jutsus Heisuke held. And as if, it was the stimulus, like a chain the tags exploded one after another. 

The entire field exploded like a chain reaction. Asahi escaped the blasts but his clones had taken enough damage and have disappeared. 

Is that all there was? 

Heisuke flickered once again to escape the bombardment. He pulled the string attached to his leg pocket and more than twenty kunais with explosive tags, as if attracted, latched onto Heisuke's body. 

Asahi who saw this, was aghast. 

"This stupid boy" he cursed. 

This was simply suicide. What else will one call it? Those tags were able to destroy this entire landscape. What if all of them went off on that little body? Only pieces of unrecognizable flesh would be left. 

Asahi cannot allow the boy to die.

Heisuke didn't even close his eyes. This was his moment. If he fails, he dies. He weaved the hand sign. This was the last bit of chakra left. He injected it into the paper bombs. 

"Now" he shouted but Slash!!! A kunai cut through the strings which enveloped his body. Asahi held the boy in his embrace as he escaped the danger. 

He threw the boy on the ground, and shouted "Do you want to die?" 

But Heisuke had a smile plastered on his face. He didn't answer his teacher and simply lifted his right hand which held the baton. 

Asahi was stunned and looked at his waist. The baton wasn't there.

So that was the trap. 

"I knew I cannot defeat you. And you were ordered by Mizukage. Definitely you cannot allow me to die. What's the answer then?" he gleefully answered. 

"What if I was a second late?" Asahi returned with a complain.

"The bomb didn't work, see. Those were fakes" he couldn't contain the joy in his heart. He had fooled a Jounin in the battle. 

"So those first ones were the decoys to make me wary of them while the second was the trap to lure me in" yeah, he was fooled. Trapped; hook, line and sinker. He looked back at the victorious boy sitting on the ground. 

Even experienced ninjas wouldn't use these tricks. The boy had only set his eyes on the baton and not let anything distract him from his mission. And he used his all for that. 

The time limit was sunset and it was not even afternoon yet. Asahi smiled thinking about the bright future this boy carried and all possibilities he may bring to this village. "You won" he replied. It was okay, he lost only to the future hero of the village.


	8. Those who saw the Future

"The Mist is rather thick today. As if it is trying to hide the wounds, still fresh from the past" the old man monologued, "It hasn't even been that long yet the stupid girl is stirring things up again." 

The old man sat on the chair, watching the skies from the garden of his home. 

"Dear, she was your student. Have some confidence in her" came a woman carrying a tray with the morning snacks. She was old, way past her prime but the energy she carried would put even youngsters to shame. 

The old man answered "That is why I am concerned. That idiot would always try to avoid a conflict. Why is she so stubborn this time?"

"Doesn't that mean she has thought over this thoroughly?" 

"Are you saying this knowing how pessimistic she normally is? If not for her abilities, I would have never backed her to become Mizukage."

The wife giggled. Despite the facade her husband showed, she knew exactly what was going in her husband's mind. "You say that but you are really worried about her well being."

"What the hell are you saying?" he complained and turned to look at the skies, partly to think about the future and partly to hide his beet-red face. 

The old couple had no child. They had always looked at their students as their kids, especially Mei who was attached to them since young. How often it was that they dined together, and the same, hasn't changed even after she took the office as the Kage. The old couple prided in her.

The old man may complain a lot but within his heart, it was only love, love for his little girl. 

"Still, I am afraid too" she placed husband's portion on the table "The village is already weak. It may not handle another war."

The husband didn't answer. He felt the same. 

The darkness in this village was too deep to remove it, too ingrained into the society. The forces in the dark wouldn't allow it change. Now that the first step had been taken, hoping to avoid a war was akin to daydreaming.

Promoting a lower caste to the post of Seven Ninja Swordsmen was unprecedented. At most, those from the middle class had acquired this title, that too rarely. There were even less than a handful of them. 

Now that the village has no single Swordsman, the title holds more power than it ever had in the past. And to promote a clanless peasant, the hidden powers would never digest it. 

The old man would never have supported his student to become Mizukage in these dark times. It was only because it was her dream and because in his heart, he believed her student will protect these peaceful times.

To think that the very student would create this mess. He was angry but at the same time, he was more worried. The future may not ever forgive his daughter for her decision. 

*********************************************************

"Go" an aged man commanded his sub-ordinate as he sipped from the cup of tea. A dark room, with curtains covered to not allow a single streak of sunlight illuminate the room. A place where the mist gathered the most, where only those qualified could enter. The aged man, much older, nearing his century, slowly enjoyed the taste and aroma of the beverage. 

There was no one more experienced than him in the entire village, no one has seen or fought in more battles and wars than him, no one knew of more jutsus than he did. A monster he was, far stronger than the renowned Kages in the past. 

The weakly beating heart in his chest clearly announced he will not live long. He had sacrificed his dreams and desires for the best of his village. His ideal Kirigakure. 

He will not allow anyone to change it, not even if it was the Mizukage. 

**************************************************

A few young men sat around the table. The reason for the meeting was the news they had obtained the previous day. 

A commoner would become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. 

"Brothers, our time has come. The Mizukage has answered our calls. Finally, anyone can achieve their dreams as long as they work hard. Things like position and clan would no longer matter" the first person announced.

"Aren't you overrating her?" the second person interjected. 

"Those in power can never be trusted" the third person added. 

" " the fourth simply listened to his companions. 

"Anyway, it lies in our favor" the first person replied. He was sure that the bright days he fought for were near. "We need to increase our power for the civil war" he added.   
The other two agreed but the fourth asked "Are you thinking of backing the Kage?"

"If all goes well, we may have to" the first answered. 

"That is not why this organization was formed" the fourth cut the words of his comrade "What we need is them to destroy one another so that a new village, our new village, can be created."

The hall fell silent. The words of the fourth reverberated in everyone's heart. The cause they all fought for. 

*******************************************************

Far away from the Mist, in a forest near the edge of Land of Fire, stood two persons wearing strange black robes. 

A pigeon landed on the tree nearby. Poof!!! Vanished as one of them sat on the rock nearby, diving into deep meditation.

"What happened?" the tall tan skinned man asked his partner. 

"Nothing" he rose once again "We should go. The target will have arrived at the hot springs by now."

He looked down from the cliff. A few miles away, stood a large building with mist like white steam rising in the background. 

"I would never let a cash cow run away" the tall man responded with a hoarse voice.

"But I will deal with him this time. Last time, it was your kill" the partner said. 

"I do not care as long as I get my money."

The two jumped from the cliff. They had rarely missed a target. Only a few minutes later, a havoc rose in the hot springs.


	9. Pawns

"So, what was your evaluation?" Mei Terumi asked. She had been eagerly waiting for the report. It would play a major role in her future plans. Her sources were credible but she wanted to know the first-hand opinion of her closest aide. 

"Kage sama, Asahi had arrived at the location as directed and he issued a test. The test was to steal the baton placed on his waist before sunset."

"Oh~" the Mizukage carefully listened. 

"The child is a genius as the records said. He was very skilled at Kenjutsu, able to swing a broadsword easily" he continued "And he was very used to combat. In my opinion he had a personal mentor in the past."

"But the records say that he had received only basic education from the Academy and Swordsmanship classes" she continued "What makes you think he had a personal mentor?"

Ao iterated what he saw "Nothing hides from my Byakugan. It can see the chakra network in the body and understand how a jutsu is formed. In terms of chakra amount, he was barely better than an average Chunnin, nothing worth redeeming. Yet his control over the chakra he possessed is astonishing. As if he had years of practice but that would be strange as he is only 13 years old. In this short time, any average person couldn't have taught him the fine control he has. That is why I think, he must have a powerful guardian backing him, at least he did in the past."

"Couldn't it just be that the boy is a genius?" the Sixth still believed her sub-ordinate might be thinking a little too deep. 

"Kage sama, the control he has over his chakra is better than some Jounins. It is hardly possible for a child to have that much understanding about chakra systems" Ao continued "And that was not all why I believe he had a mentor. His ninjutsu is also way past what a genin should have. He has already learnt the conecpt of Chakra Enhancement. To weave chakra to his weapons to make it sharper and more destructive. And he has learnt Body Flicker and Water Clone techniques and perfected them enough to use it in battles."

"And for elemental affinity, as the records said, it seems he still has one affinity: The Wind Type. And he seemed quite talented at using it" Ao added "As I said before. He is used to combat."

Thereafter he narrated the battle as it took place with every jutsu and attacks both the parties used.

The more she heard, the more surprised she became. What she wanted was a genius but the boy may be a genius among geniuses. He was too costly to be a sacrificial pawn in her plans. 

"So to think that even that Asahi was defeated. I need to change my plans" she said as she laid back into her chair "Ao, so did Asahi accept?"

"At first, he was not ready to even spar with the kid. But now he wants to train him personally."

"So the kid influenced him to that degree" the Kage smiled "Anyway inform him that I want to meet him. I want to know what he is planning for Heisuke."

"As you wish, Kage sama" bowing, Ao left the office.

Mei Terumi glanced once again at the records before her. The little kid she prepared as the beacon of war, far surpassed her expectations. The war was inevitable but was still far, two or may even be three years.

The kid was not yet officially one of the Seven, and even this news was confidential. Only a few in this village were aware of it. There will try to stall the war for as long as they can. Time was crucial. She needs to be completely prepared when that day arrives, else her village would forever be lost. 

*******************************************************

A month passed. No matter the season, the mist covering the village never decreased, like it was woven by an eternal jutsu which preserved it for the aeons to come. 

A boy ran through the crowd holding his bag of ninja scrolls. He was rather chubby but would never accept anyone calling him fat. But even with his overweighted body, he still ran fast. The metallic plate on his forehead reflected the bright sunlight and the unique symbol on his back described the famous clan he belonged to. 

He stopped. The area was poor and dirty unlike where he lived yet he knew his ways around the place. It was not his first coming here. He jumped roof tops to roof tops until he came across a familiar window.

Tap! Tap! Tap! 

He knocked on the glass panes. A young girl in her mid teens opened the window and smiled at the boy who stayed glued to the walls.

"I told you before. You can come through the main door like a normal person" she heavily spoke. She dressed in a light attire, there was no make up and she looked weaker than a girl her age. 

"And you know my answer. I am a ninja and I cannot come like others" the boy proudly answered, pointing his headband he worked so hard to earn. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Did you bring the scrolls?" the girl changed the topic. She was already aware why the boy came here. It was regular custom between, something which bind them together. 

"Here" the boy gave her the bag as he entered her room. The room was the same as he last visited. The same plain walls and the unique smell of loneliness, his heart would grow heavy whenever he visited here. 

The two pulled out more than ten pempty scrolls from the bag and laid it on her bed. 

The girl looked at the boy with an earnest expression "So, the previous ones. Did they help?"

"They did. I am standing here alive because of your ninja scrolls" the boy answered. He wasn't lying. He always carried the scrolls in his missions. There is no count how many times, he relied on these scrolls. 

Hearing his honest answer, the girl smiled radiantly. 

Her smile. That is all the boy ever wanted. This moment was a bliss. He wanted it to remain like this forever, never to be changed. But they were far too different. Their class. Something that pulled him apart from her. 

Sparks of lightning danced around her forefinger as she injected her chakra into the scrolls. She weaved different hand signs for every scroll, all with one hand. 

One hand weaving, a skill only a few could master. Even the greatest of elites cannot master this skill yet this little girl continuously enacted seals after seals as she stored jutsus after jutsus into the scrolls. 

"Rina, I promise that one day I will help you escape this pathetic village. Please persevere until I get stronger" he was too ashamed to say it out. So, he could only take the oath silently in his heart.

Different pawns of the game have started to move. 

He who tried to change what was to come. 

He who wanted to be of use even in his death.

He who desired the dream of his sibling. 

He who followed his guide as his eyes. 

He who was more humble than any of his peers. 

He who loathed his clan and his homeland for his love. 

And She who dreamt of being like anyone else.


	10. Mission

"Water Bomb" a mass of water ball created in thin air but before the jutsu could be executed, the single fine line, slashed it into two. 

Heisuke jumped through the diffused water mass, as he weaved hand seals of his own, "Wind Style Wind Bullets".

Asahi stood a hundred of meters away, looking over the mock battle between his student and his clone. It has been more than month since his tutelage started and all they had been doing this whole time was practice battles. From morning to evening, the routine followed the same style: First came basic study including history, geography and jutsus, including fuinjutsu and dojutsus. Heisuke couldn't use the techniques because it required a comprehensive guidance of a specialist and dojutsus cannot be learnt anyway unless one has those special eyes. He was taught about them so that he can become aware of the varied array of skills used by ninjas across the continent. Then there would mock battle in the afternoon followed by training in the evening. 

Heisuke was already talented enough, so Asahi was able to skip the basic annoying stuff. He threw another candy into his mouth as he thought "Guess it is time for that."

Two weeks ago, he was called to Mizukage's office to be reprimanded for not taking up any missions. He clarified that he would when he judged the kid to be ready. He didn't want to pick up useless missions like searching for a lost cat or helping with the chores. They were necessary for any ninja but Asahi deemed it useless for the current Heisuke. 

Poof! Seeing the clone disappear, Heisuke looked at his teacher questioningly. There was still a long time before evening. 

"We can stop here for today" the sensei said "I think you are ready for missions. Meet me tomorrow at the village gates around noon."

Heisuke nodded. Missions were the main source of income for the villages. Jobs include escorting, espionage, assistance, assassination, stealing and defending and many more; there are so many types coming from different parts of the continent. Ninjas are requird to complete their missions to best of their abilities, for it affects the reputation of the village directly and the higher the reputation, the more missions they would receive. 

Missions are again divided into many types based on their difficulty and level of importance : S, A, B, C and D. D ranks are assigned to genins still new to the job of ninjas. They are mostly odd jobs like housekeeping. C ranks are for chunnins and experienced genins. B for chunnins and A, exclusively for Jounins. They including state affairs like guarding a VIP. S ranked missions are rare and are mostly confidential missions. They are mainly provided by the village itself and include assasinating a major figure or stealing or transporting highly classified goods. 

Poof! A document appeared on his palm. Asahi narrated "This is the mission. Rank: B. The location of our mission is Land of Hot Water. Our primary job is to steal. It seems some antique goods are being transported between the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost. Usually it would be an A or an S, but since it has been stated that no ninjas are involved in the business. But at the same time, there is always be a doubt. Hence, the rank is kept at B. We have been commissioned by one of the top merchants from Land of Hot Water to steal the goods as the third party."

"So we are the bad guys" Heisuke pointed out. 

"For ninjas, being good or bad isn't important. We only need to focus on our mission."

"But I don't like the way they are using us."

"That's just the way it is. In time, you will get used to it. Your ideals and principles are better kept to your personal life. In our profession, they will just get in the way of our work."

Heisuke agreed. Ninja missions weren't anything new to him. Yet the fact that he needs to do dirty deeds on somebody else's behalf, he could never get used to it. 

A ninja stands on a hundred innocent lives. This way a popular saying in this world. Some day, even Heisuke has to kill a person, completely a stranger or someone who he knows to be an inoocent, just for the sake of his mission. 

"Shouldn't they have contacted Hidden Cloud or Hidden Leaf for the mission? They are closer to them than we are. Not to mention, Land of Hot Water has a ninja village of its own. The Yugakure" He asked. 

"Hot water has an allied relation with the Cloud. It will be suspicious if they steal the goods. The same applies for Yugakure. And Yugakure is undergoing a transition in their principles."

"Transition?"

"It is moving away from offering military related services and towards policing within the boundary of Land of Hot Water. For a ninja village, it is quite unusual but they are doing it and many ardent supporters of the old system seem to be rebelling against the new system. It is unlikely they will take up the offer" Asahi answered "And Leaf wouldn't want to further deteriorate their relation with the Frost."

"So, we are the best scapegoats" Heisuke finished the statement. 

"Exactly. And with our history, we are the ideal thieves" the sensei continued "We will also have another companion joining us. He is a bright Chunnin with a good number of missions under his belt."

"Then only three of us will go?"

"Yes, a Jounin is already too much for a B ranked mission. Having you and a Chunnin as an extra is more than enough" the sensei answered. 

"Take rest for the day. No need for the evening exercises" he added "Also prepare well. Only take the necessary items. Excess will only be a burden in the mission."

The sensei bid farewell for the day and disappeared. 

The first mission of this life. 

Normally one would start with a D rank but he was an exception. Perks of being a canditate for the Seven Swordsmen title. He knew how dangerous the missions can be. One simple mistake, a bit of ignorance and he may lose his life. 

He looked at the sun still shining brightly in the blue sky. The world was too different from the way he knew. Who will he meet and what will happen?

Land of Hot Water, a small nation known for its hospitality and the cordial relationship with all countries. 

Unknown to every other party involved in the trade, someone else also had his eyes laid upon the goods. Like a snake waiting for its prey, a trap had already been laid in those lands of springs.


	11. The Sound

Dash!!!! 

Five ninjas bearing the headband of Yugakure ran through the woods.

"What are they doing? They should have contacted us by now."

"Do you think they have been attacked?" the second person remarked. 

"Who else could be attacking Yugakure in these times? I would say it is those rebels" the first ninja responded. 

"Do not announce them dead yet. We do not know exactly what transpired. Unless we have some clue, it is useless to presume anything" stated third ninja. 

"Then can you give me one reason why they didn't contact us the last two days when they had been doing it daily."

"I am not denying the possibility. There is a good chance they have been killed" the third ninja expressed "What I am saying is we have no proof."

The Hot Spring ninjas ran towards the checkpoint near the border. Everyday they contacted the nearby branch as well the HQ to update the status around the borders, yet it had been two days without any contact. The three ninjas had been dispatched to check on the cause. 

Yugakure was currently in a dire state due to the internal conflict between the administration and the ninja clans as well as organizations who believed in military supremacy. Thus the situation has attracted the attention of many foreign nations.

Border patrols have been raised and tourists are not allowed in the state unless they have been authorized or commissioned by an VIP of the nation or if they are licensed merchants responsible for transportation of goods across the continent.

The ninjas stopped, all looking serious. They had reached the supposed camp. But they couldn't see anyone. Usually there should have been ten to twenty ninjas patrolling and standing by on their duty however there was no one, not single soul in the vicinity.

And then, there was a pungent odour in the air, the smell of iron. 

"Blood" those who have smelled it before could clearly distinguish it. One of the ninjas, who seemed to be the captain of this group, commanded "Everyone. Be on alert. The enemy may be anywhere."

The suspicions were correct. Their mates had been been killed. Their bodies may have been dumped somewhere but the ferrous smell of blood couldn't be removed from the scene. 

Everyone tight in close, scanning the camp for the enemy. Now that they notice, they could see marks of battle fought here. But it didn't seem like they were many in numbers. Most likely a small group, an ambush, maybe. Not a single one of their fellow colleagues were left. Otherwise, they would have known about it by now. 

"Searching for me?" 

They all turned around to find a pale skinned boy standing between them. With green eyes and angular face, what stood out was the two scarlet dots on his forehead. Light lavender, loose fitting clothes with black pants and a purple, rope like belt tied around his waist. 

"When did he?" the leader was shocked. He was merely a young boy but his skills, they definitely surpassed his. 

In ninja world, there was no end to geniuses. So, in a battlefield, it is foolish to underestimate even a kid. Especially when he is the enemy. 

"Where is your group?" the leader ordered the kid. 

The enemies were more in number yet the kid was unfazed. He answered "They will arrive later. But you shouldn't be concerned with them. Because you will dead by then" 

Replying the kid jumped, lifting his hands at two of the Yugakure ninjas. Two bony structures flew out of his hands. They were quick, their speed exceeded the reaction time of the ninjas. 

Pierce!!! 

The bones punctured through the stomachs as the two ninjas fell. Dead. 

With one move, their numbers were cut in half. They cannot allow the boy to have the momentum of the battle. The three ninjas weaved hand signs. Three waves of water sprouted from the ground, flying towards the boy.

The boy didn't escape the attacks coming from three directions and simply stood, bending down, hardening his body. The waves came close.

Hit, it was a direct hit. The leader wondered why the boy took the attack from three Chunnins head on. He could have managed to escape though it wouldn't have been easy given the speed. But the next scene defied their logic. 

The boy stood there, with his shirt hanging from his waist while strange bony projections grew from his hands, legs and torso. Even though the three attacks landed perfectly on the boy, there seemed to be no effect.  
Kekkei Genkai. 

A hereditary ability passed down generations to generations. They are regarded superior to the usual jutsus and no matter how much one tried, it cannot be copied. 

Spurt!!!! 

A long bony structure grew out of his shoulder. He held it and pulled it out. A white bony sword had been formed. 

Dance of the Camellia. 

The first of the many dances in his weaponry, each deadlier than the next. 

"Watch out" the leader shouted. His sub-ordinates were already ready with their attacks as a block of earth rose from the ground restricting the boy while the other used a lightning jutsu to attack from the back. 

The boy easily evaded the attack, allowing the lightning jutsu to hit the wall. The explosion was huge and the wall crumbled. Smoke covered the area as two shrieks could be heard. 

The leader jumped back, escaping from the opaque dust screen. 

"I have to deliver the news to HQ" he was convinced. The boy was way stronger than he was. Within a span of a minute, all his team mates have been killed. He could try fighting the boy and may even avenge the deaths of his comrades but that would be stupid. 

The boy's allies may also arrive anytime. He cannot allow such a group enter the country now. It was more important to deliver the news to the headquarters.

He jumped onto a tree, trying to run away but-!

He stopped. A sword had pierced through the heart. He was too late. The allies had already arrived. 

He fell down on the ground and died. 

"What is this, Kimimaro? You let him escape" the killer complained. 

"You didn't need to interfere. I would have taken care of him just fine" the boy answered. 

Slowly, more than ten ninjas appeared, all wearing dresses similar to the boy. 

"There are only three days to go" the boy Kimimaro remarked "I had been waiting for you. We should leave now. The HQ will soon get suspicious."

"That is my line" the killer shouted "I am the leader of the missiom. Appointed personally by the Lord. So I call the shots here."

The boy didn't reply. There was no reason to refute.

"Let's go" the killer ordered.

One by one, all ninjas left the bloody scene. Kimimaro looled back at the dead bodies of the Yugakure nins before disappearing.


	12. Taro

The air. Filled with a thousand aromas of tavern wines, roasted meat, oils, bricks and what not, as it gently nudged his nostrils. Heisuke took a deep sniff, rejuvenating himself from the tiring salt smell of the sea. 

For a boy born in Kirigakure, he was familiar with that smell but never had he once travelled past the seas he saw. His first mission. Commissioned in the Land of Hot Water, it was required that he take this voyage to the continent he has never been to. Two days. It took the ship that long to reach the destination. 

For once, he was getting bored only watching the calm sea. Only near the borders is the sea so turbulent, else it is as calm as a dead log, unless there is a storm. 

The ship docked. They had arrived. 

Heisuke wanted to jump down the large vessel but formalities called for a queue. He picked up his bag and walked towards his sensei. There stood another boy, a little older than he was, wearing a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pants, square black rimmed glasses connected to his ear protectors. Blue short hair and dark eyes and a defining shark like teeth, a regular traits in many ninjas of the Mist. 

He was a Chunnin now and quite younger than what Heisuke remembered, but he wouldn't mistake him. People would normally underrate him because of his shy nature and lack of confidence in his own abilities but Heisuke knew how valuable of a comrade he has obtained for his mission.

"Where will we go from here?" Heisuke asked, descending the ship. He had a brief idea of the mission but the fine details, only Asahi sensei knew. 

"We are going to the branch of Taro Transport Company in the town. We need to report there and a corresponding official would instruct us further" sensei replied. 

"I..... I have heard of the Taro Company. They are a huge merchant group responsible for transportation of goods between Land of Fire and Land of Lightning. They have also extended their services to our nation but it is still new in our place" Chojuro stated "It feels great to be employed by them." He was quite excited by this mission. 

But for Heisuke, all he smelt was trouble. One may call it sixth sense; it was his gut feeling that there was lot more than what met his eyes. 

"Remember. Do not indulge in it more than necessary. It is mission and we only need to look at it as a mission" Asahi looked at Heisuke "Our ideals are best kept away for now."

Feeling his sensei's gaze, Heisuke rebuked "You don't need to look at me to say lthat."

"But you are the one I am saying it to" his teacher straightforwardly answered. 

Heisuke couldn't retort although he wanted to fight back.

As they approached, they could see a large building with the billboard "Taro Transport Company". 

"So big" exclaimed Chojuro while Heisuke asked "Is this the place?" 

"I think so" Asahi answered carefully observing the building. 

"But I had expected more hustle bustle" 

"Let us go inside"

The three opened the door and were stunned. The scenery was way beyond what they had imagined. 

Carnage.

The aftermath of a mass murder. 

Corpses laid flat on the ground, hung on the walls, falling on the stairs, even one barely suspended by the large chandelier on the roof. Blood dripped slowly, slowly, citing that they had been killed not long ago. As much as they can see, not a single soul lived. 

Who? 

Who killed them all? 

The outside looked so calm, the public, has no one heard their cries? The scene. It doesn't look like a silent assassination. They were killed one after another as they ran, trying to escape with their lives, yet to no avail. They were hunted by the murders as they screamed, begged, cried, wailed. 

Heisuke and Chojuro were hit by nausea, just looking at the bloody sight before them. Asahi pulled out his kunai, looking straight at the counter on the other side of the hall and announced "Not that good at hiding, are you? Sadly you killed our employers."

Heisuke managed to subdue the puking feeling, and stared straight at the darkness on the other side. 

A man. A single man carrying a strange scythe-like weapon walked towards them. He was grinning, amused by the display he had presented "Great observation. I thought I had become better at camouflage."

Asahi remained still at the approaching enemy, he said "That symbol. You are a Yugakure ninja. I don't understand why you killed the merchants?"

The grey haired man sat on the bench, replied "You can say we just don't see eye to eye."

Asahi sighed. Ninja missions can be complex but never did he imagine this mission would be so convoluted with the internal matters of the nation. Otherwise, the rank would be much higher.

Kachang!!!! 

Asahi deflected the swung scythe with his kunai. "Great reflex. Are you a Jounin?" the attacker inquired. 

Asahi kept silent. This man was dangerous. 

"Not answering. Hmmm" the grey haired attacker giggled "I would like to clarify one thing. This company wasn't the ones who commissioned you. It was us."


	13. Hidan

"It was us" the grey haired man spoke. 

A atmosphere in the hall was already heavy but now, the pressure felt tenfolds heavier. What was this? We were misinformed?

Information is a crucial weapon. So, every village kept a close eye, especially the Five Great Villages; they have their ANBUs scattered around the continent. Still misinformations or incomplete information provided aren't something rare in missions. Usually they turn more complex than they are initially believed.

But to miss the mark completely and that too for his first, it was too strange. In his mind, Heisuke processed a dozen of developments that could have happened, or it may lead to. Were they purposedly given this mission?

"Just look at your faces, hahaha. So stupid" the man laughed.

"Who are you?" Asahi asked "And why did you contact us in such a roundabout way?" He was not the slightest bit amused by the stranger. 

"I am Hidan. A former Yugakure ninja" he smiled "And a supporter of the rebellion. The Land of Hot Water has increased their activities at the border and are inspecting every information flowing out of the land. So trying to contact anyone outside under normal circumstances is nearly impossible." He paused before continuing "So we had our spy in the Company to do the job."

The Kiri nins silently listened. 

"Although I say that, the details of the mission aren't totally false. We need you to steal the goods arriving from the Frost."

"Hidan?" Asahi thought. From all he can remember, he never before came across such a name. Every village tried to keep the data of their ninjas a secret, only those who have made a name for themselves in wars are renowned. 

"You are a ninja yourself and on top, a missing one. To commission such a mission, the pay should have been higher" Asahi adds. 

"True. I wouldn't agree to anything less either" Hidan agreed "So to compensate, our group added in a little bonus."

"And that is?"

"Shibuki" the man grinned. 

Shibuki. One of the prestigious Seven Ninja Swords of the Mist. Called the Blastsword because of the thousands explosive tags attached to it. As it comes in contact with the target, the tags detach from the sword and detonates. A weapon of mass murder, that is what it was. Jinpachi Munashi, the strongest wielder of the sword alongwith Kushimaru Kuriarare, the holder of Nuibari, were named the Heartless Pair among the Ninja Swordsmen of the history who massacre countless battalions in the previous wars. 

Kirigakure currently has only one of the seven swords, the Hiramekarei. The rest had been lost during the era of Blood Mist, mainly due to the defection of the Seven. For the revival of the village, obtaining the other six swords was essential. 

"What is the proof? You have already lied to us once, what's the reason you won't do it twice."

"Quite the shrewd one, aren't you? I only have my words to give you. Believe it or not, it is up to you."

"Then I would better deny" but before Asahi could refuse, Hidan spoke "I think you didn't catch it. I told you, we had a mouse in the company."

Asahi frowned "Are you trying to frame us?"

Hidan gestured as if he had no other choice "I don't think even ninjas would want to deal with the merchants who financed them. You see the head of the branch has a little too much power in this town. A small incident like this can be covered up without anyone getting a smell of what happened here. I ask you again. What's the problem with who commissions you? You need to just complete your mission. Isn't that what a ninja does?"

That is how the ninja world has been. Asahi himself believed in that principle, dictating it to his students. His problem was that the quest involved a little too much in the domestic affairs of the nation. It would have been better if it was ranked higher and a group of Jounins assigned to the task, but the mission was underrated to trespass the eyes of the authority. 

Asahi knew they were trapped hook, line and sinker. 

He wanted to refuse but what about the repercussions. He may be able to escape, but what about his partners? They are still inexperienced. On top of that, their village already received fewer mission because of its bad reputation. With a stain this big, their budgets may dwindle and the village may collapse. No matter what, money is what runs the world. 

He may accept the proposal but the other party is not a bit reliable. And then again, how deeper will they enter this mess? 

Asahi asked "So first, I want to know the exact details of the mission?"

Hearing his question, Hidan's expressions turned happier, "I told it right? It is a stealing mission. Only the object, is not an item. But a living weapon."

The word 'living weapon' held a strong meaning in the ninja world. It belonged to the nine most powerful chakra beings which ravaged these lands.


	14. Eve of the Battle

"Genkei, do you think we will fail?" the old man in exquisite attire spoke. The wrinkles on his forehead were deeper than usual. He normally carried a haughty attitude but his guest today was a long term friend and someone who held a position equivalent to his.

"Our chances are slim but all we can do is bet on the possibilities" his partner answered. Since he had taken office, he had managed to live through two of the Great wars which ravaged the continent. Yet even those times weren't as rough as now. Surely, they were mixed in the wars of the Great Nations but their amiable relationship with all countries allowed them to escape with the least damage. 

But the problem this time arose from within its borders. With decrease in foreign missions, the village had decided to move on from its traditional ways and that was what started this rebellion. Rebels and followers of Jaashin have banded together to lead a front against the administration. The village itself wasn't strong enough to nip the riot. And that is what resulted into these guerilla wars. 

The problem could be solved by bringing in the Great Powers into the equation but inviting them would be foolish, for it may create an enemy far stronger than the ones they currently had. The Great Powers would not directly involve themselves in it as the other Great Powers would keep them in check, but what about the smaller neighbouring nations. They don't pose a threat to the larger nations and their activities can easily be overlooked. If they get involved, the problem will only turn messier. That was the main reason why they had increased their patrols and kept an eye on any leak of information outside the Hot Water. 

What was more infuriating was that there seemed to be some activities going on on the western border. A very troublesome enemy. The Land of Paddy Fields. And its ninja village, the Sound. Led by a missing ninja from the Leaf, Orochimaru, one of the three Sannins, a legendary ninja on par with the Great Kages. 

If he tried to benefit from the internal chaos, Genkei had no way to defend his village. 

"That is why it is important that the vessel arrives safely into the village" the Daimyo stated.

"Hime sama from the Frost" Genkei tried to recollect the beautiful lady married off a decade ago. The Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water were bitter enemies until they came to negotiations some thirteen years ago. Thereafter, to commemorate the new alliance between the two nations, the princess of Hot Water was married to the prince of Frost. This time, when her homeland was in distress, the Queen of Frost has sent the strongest weapon in their arsenal, something they hoped would become the Weapon of Peace. 

"I will have the vessel carefully guarded by the elites from the village. You do not have to worry, Daimyo sama" Genkei reassured the lord. 

"You are my dear friend. I will always have full confidence in you. Just that, the situation is so dire, it makes you have second thoughts."

"I feel the same" the developments taking place all over the nation, made Genkei feel the same. Victory was very far and the war was so close upon them. If only it could be avoided. 

The two old friends, both holding the torch for the future, could only sit in their chairs hoping, hoping for a better future. 

**************************************************************************************************

Land of Hot Water, famous for its tourism industry, relied a lot on its hot springs. There were many, small and large, for the rich and the poor. They say there was no tour where one wouldn't dive in the wonders of the warm hot spring bath. 

Heisuke dipped in the hot waters with his sensei and team mate. Tomorrow was the day. The location and time have been provided by that grey haired man. He had no interest in successfully completing this mission which was more of a blackmail than request. But they had to do it. 

Asahi laid on the edge of the bath, relaxing amidst the cosy warmth of the waters and sun rays, while Chojuro was in a half asleep state. 

"Heisuke, do you know what an X ray attack is?" Asahi asked. 

"X ray attack?" it was most likely the first time he had heard of the term. 

"Have you ever played chess?" 

"Chess, like Shogi? Never tried it before."

"Then how should I explain it?" Asahi thought "Well it is a tactic of indirectly attacking the enemy piece through another piece or using the same to defend one's piece."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"This mission. There are so many variables. The compensation, we don't if they really have it and even if they did, what's the proof they will happily offer it to us?"

Heisuke nodded. Chojuro seemed to be awakened by the conversation. 

"Did something happen?"

"Here comes the sleepyhead" Heisuke joked. 

"I was talking about the mission" Asahi continued "If I should guess, I say, it is bound to fail."

Both the boys nodded. They could understand why their teacher came upon that conclusion. 

"So I have thought of a plan."

"Plan?"

"An X Ray Attack."

Rebels, Hot Spring, Sound and Mist. Everyone had their own plans. One last day. One more night to go. The caravan that carried the vessel will become the epicentre for the new battle. It has left the last stop in the Land of Frost. With the daybreak, it will cross the borders, lifting the curtains to the war.


	15. Loot the Carriage

What is the most important trait for hunting? 

Is it large body? As in heavy weight, to be able to pounce on the prey and slam it under pressure. 

Or is it jaw strength? To not allow the caught prey to escape under any circumstances.

Or is it speed? That will allow the predator to chase and hunt. 

Or is it some special ability like chameleon's camouflage or an archerfish's water spit? 

What actually plays the greatest role in a successful hunt is...... Patience. Patience to stalk for the prey, careful examination in selecting the best prey and lie laying the trap and waiting for hours.

Be it the lion who hunts in the wild plains or the adders of the desert, or the heron who silently waits for the fish or anglerfish of the dark oceans. Patience. The prime trait of a predator. 

The caravan had passed the borders and it wouldn't be long before it crosses these woods. Heisuke, Asahi and Chojuro, the three Mist nins were laying in wait for their prey to arrive. The trap had been set. They had been updated with the status only an hour ago. 

There could be no mistake. 

Their target. The glass globe safely carried by the carriage. Therein sealed was the living weapon meant to stop this rebellion. 

The Three Tails. 

A chakra beast which had deep history with Kirigakure. The previous Kage, Yagura was one of its jinchuriki. And under him, the Blood Mist was created. After his death, the whereabouts of the beast were unknown. 

And now, they come to hear of it. In such a strange way. 

Hidan and his group seemed to busy somewhere else. Probably this mission was nothing more than a step towards their ultimate goal. But a crucial one. 

Still Heisuke couldn't understand why they have into this mess. Wouldn't they themselves suffice? 

"What am I missing?" He pondered, not taking his eyes off the route. The only person they made contact with was that murderer Hidan and he would give all the information required for the mission but would not as much as utter a word on anything else. He may be hailed a genius but the reality, Heisuke knew. If not for the memories and experience etched into his brain, he would be only a common nobody.

This was the reason why he practiced so hard to save the honour he 'luckily' attained. 

Chojuro opened his eyes, exhaled calming his nerves "They are close". A sensory technique; Chojuro was quite skilled in using those techniques. He had spread his senses to the surroundings trying to catch the slightest change. 

They are close. 

The target had arrived. Soon, the sound of people walking and the rumbling noise of the driven carriage could be heard. If the information was correct, ten Chunnins and three Jounins are supposed to guard the vehicle. If so, there is no way they could risk a head on battle. 

Their objective. Steal the globe. And that is what they need to focus on. 

Asahi signalled with hand gestures and the two boys disappeared. There are chances that a few ninjas hid within the forest protecting the caravan. Heisuke and Chojuro's job was to deal with them. 

"There are four, two on each sides" Chojuro examined. 

"Any sensory nin?"

"Can't say. No one caught me" Chojuro stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Stop!"

With the call, Heisuke stopped, BOOM!?!?!?

The paper bomb exploded. Heisuke jumped near Chojuro, they were really found out. "I am sorry" Chojuro apologized. He thought he wasn't caught but all this time, they were being lured into the trap. 

************************************************

The vehicle stopped. The explosion, meaning they were found out. Asahi looked at the ninjas standing beside the carriage. As long as the enemies are Chunnins, those two will easily win. And by the looks, the three Jounins are still here. 

It was important to hold them right here. Asahi was invisible and possibly had escaped the sensory nin. But it wouldn't be the same if he approached them. The trap he had carefully engineered had failed, there was no way he could use it.

He jumped. He only has one chance. Eight kunais, four from each hand, were thrown at the carriage. 

"Lightning Style: Lightning Net"

The kunais struck the ground and then, neon blue coloured lightning rushed from kunai to kunai, forming a net. Those caught in the net, their movements sealed and were paralyzed while most escaped the predicament.

"Careful. He is the main enemy" one of the Jounins announced.

Unluckily only four Chunnins were caught in the attack, far less than what Asahi expected. Still, he was able to achieve one of his goals: To push them away from the carriage. 

"Water Style: Water Clone"

Two clones appeared, the same as him, invisible. He needs to go close. 

But-!

"Earth Style: Earth Pillar" the ground under the carriage rose high, like a pillar some thirty feet high. 

"Fire Style: Sea of Fire" one of the Jounins spew fire from his mouth which covered the ground around the pillar. 

"So it wouldn't be easy" Asahi smiled. He wanted to simply steal taking advantage of his invisibility but it seems he can't simply fool those veterans. 

***********************************************

A cavern in some part of Land of Hot Water. Hidan sat upon a rock, his scythe drenched in blood. 

"Why Hidan?" the bloodied man spoke as he gathered the last of strength left in his body to stand.

The grey haired man laughed "Why? Are you serious?"

"I thought we were allies."

"We? It was never about us. I do everything for him. For Jaashin."


	16. Loot the Carriage 2

The world turned upside down. Everything seemed fazed. Hues of different shades mixed with each other, painting the world around. The land, it wasn't the ground he stood on but a strange coloured transparent plane, beneath which the gorge, a depth immeasurable. Skies, there were none, nor was there any forest.

Chojuro??? 

His partner. Where was he? He was closeby, standing just right to him.

Where was he now? Is he safe? And what is this strange place? Was he dreaming, then when did he start sleeping? What about the mission? 

Did they succeed? Or did they fail? 

Why? Why can't he remember anything? 

Heisuke looked around but all he saw was these strange colours. But, then someone appeared. Blue, short hair. Goggles. That headband. 

Chojuro? 

Yes, it was him. His friend. In front of him, walking, his gait, it was slow, too slow like he was staggering, forcefully pulling his body forwards and then he fell. 

His body laid still, not moving. He was dead. Heisuke could see seven kunais piercing his friend's body.

When? Who did this to him? As far as he can see, there was nothing apart from those colours. 

Dammit. 

"How stupid am I?"

Kai!!!!!!! 

The colours receded, the world changed. He was back in the jungle. 

"To think that I was trapped in genjutsu even after all the practice" he remorsed. Real battle teaches one more than any practice can. Chojuro was fighting against the two ninjas, at the same time defending him from any stray attacks that could have harmed his paralyzed body. 

Heisuke held his broadsword. And swung it. 

This is something that had happened a few days ago. His teacher was teaching him the essentials of a jutsu. 

"There are two important stages of a jutsu: Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation" Asahi taught "The first, Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form and movement of ninjutsu whereas the Nature Transformation adds in the elemental chakra. Most ninjutsus use only one of the two because most ninjas are proficient at only one transformation but you have developed to use both of them proficiently. Adding both transformations to a jutsu exponentially increases its power. A B rank jutsu becomes A and an A rank turns S."

"Heisuke, you currently possess only one of the five elemental affinity. Wind nature" Asahi continued "Do you remember the Slash technique you used against my Water Wall in the first test? It was a great example of Shape Transformation. Work on improving it with nature transformation."

Thereafter, Heisuke had trained every evening to improve his technique. Wind nature was innately difficult to control. And combination of both transformations was something even Jounins may fail at. Time period of a fortnight isn't anywhere enough to produce a new skill. 

Yet, it wasn't all a waste. 

Wind chakra is the sharpest of all the elements. If used fruitfully, it can pierce through the strongest defences. 

Heisuke waved his sword and a whitish milky wave released towards the two ninjas. The speed, it was thrice or more faster than its predecessor. 

And the power.

All Heisuke could see was a white line and the destruction it left behind. The two ninjas didn't even have the time to react. It was over. 

It was complete, the jutsu, but was still far from the one he imagined. He needed to turn the chakra as sharp as possible, at the same time, increasing its strength. But the finer he made, the more difficult it became. With his current abilities, this was the best he could go. 

And it had drained one-thirds of his chakra. Also, his sword, he could feel it shaking. Repeated use of this jutsu will definitely destroy the weapon. 

Question is can the Seven Ninja Swords even bear the pressure when it is complete?

Kubikiribocho. The Executioner's Blade. 

The Ninja Sword of the The First Demon, Zabuza Momochi. Unknown to heal itself by the blood of its victim. Only this sword could handle his jutsus. 

Chojuro fell on the ground barely avoiding the tyrannic jutsu. His friend was trapped in the genjutsu and he was fighting his best to protect him but then suddenly, a strange white wave killed off his enemies. 

As he turned, he saw his friend holding his big sword on the right shoulder. 

"It was him?" he was surprised. The boy was years younger than he was but able to perform such high ranked techniques. He was glad, happy, ashamed and a little envious at the same time.

*******************************************************

The wave sent a quake, which reverberated even the other side of the battlefield. There was confusion maong the Hot Spring ninjas. There was already an annoyingly strong ninja fighting them and now, there was yet another. The secret guards must have been defeated. 

Asahi, on the other hand, was relieved. That was the strongest attack under his precious student's belt. It was still unnamed. So what should he call it? 

Wind Style: Killing Wind Slash

Or Wind Style: Massacre Blade? 

Anyway, it can be left for a later date. For now, "Water Style: Water World"

The two clones simultaneously performed hand seals as torrent of water sprouted from the ground, quickly turning into flood which extinguished the flaming land. 

Asahi had already performed his attack, "Lightning Style: Dancing Lights". Chains of lightning ran from his hands as they danced above the water, attacking the pillar of earth. 

The Chunnins made signs as the another wave of water tried to nullify the incoming attack while the Jounins closed in on the caster. 

*****************************************************

Who was Jaashin? 

A God? When did people start praying to him? Why did they pray? 

Who created those hymns sung so dearly by his devotees? 

Was he really alive or was merely conjured by some mysterious vicar? 

Questions that had no answers, not even the worthiest of his disciples could answer. 

Jashin, the bearer of pain and ecstasy, he who craves for death, the Evil God of Immortality.


	17. Loot the Carriage 3

Every jutsu has a loophole. There is no technique in the world which is absolute. Every ninja tries to mould himself in such a way in battle that the weakness is aptly hidden. Even the best of the jutsus may fall to the simplest of counters. 

Fighting continued in the dense woods. Asahi was invisible yet the Jounins managed to destroy both his clones. He just couldn't understood how? The sensory ninja must have already been killed, then how are they tracking him? Was there yet another sensory ninja he wasn't aware of? Even if that was the case, how does these ninjas know of his location? They don't seem to be conversing among them.

Kachang! Kachang! Kachang! 

More like their attacks were getting finer as the time went, like they were getting used to his movements. How? 

Asahi wanted some time to cool off his mind and solve the riddle, but the continuous attacks by the three Jounins weren't giving him a breather. 

Being aggressive wouldn't yield anything for it only makes one anxious. Anxiousness leads to confusion which ends in defeat. No matter how dire a situation is, it is important to keep one's composure. 

No jutsu is eternal, it is bound to fade away one day. Some do it fast while others gradually withers over time. Asahi knew his invisibility will wear off in less than a minute. Anyway, it doesn't seem to be working on the Jounins. 

His goal. The longer the battle went, the further it went away. At the same time, it was not like he can take out the Jounins, especially that muscular man who took the charge in attacking. He must be an elite even among the Jounins, the leader of this caravan. He was biggest threat in this mission. 

Suddenly, a strong light was visible in the distance, close to the pillar. 

"They are finally here."

The Chunnins anticipated the attack as pillars of earth emerged, to block the wind style jutsu. The first wall was clearly sliced, then the second, the third was even damaged, finally the fourth was able to stop it. But Heisuke had already used the flicker. 

Gaah!!?

A Chunnin fell, his body split in half. Heisuke jumped at one after another displaying his majestic kenjutsu. 

The Jounins were alerted by the new attacker but this was the showtime. Asahi wouldn't let them interfere. 

"Hoderi"

A strange veil of water rose from the ground, as it surrounded the four, entrapping them in the hemispherical vessel of water. 

"What is this?" the leader asked. 

"The chakra feels strange" his partner replied. 

Asahi smiled "Now you cannot escape until you defeat me. This is my strongest jutsu. A secret technique of my clan known only by the heads. Hoderi. The water creates a sub space from which no one can escape. That is until the user releases it or he is defeated."

"You think you will be able to deafeat the three of us?"

"No, I do not mean that. But I will be able to trap you until we steal the vessel. Of the Three Tails."

"So be it. I will defeat you and also kill your compatriot" the leader attacked. 

********************************************************

The Yugakure ninjas were in confusion. They couldn't understand how a small boy was able to toy with them to this extent. 

But they weren't pushed back a step. The synchronous attacks and defense was able to keep Heisuke away from the pillar. Heisuke himself was quite tensed. His chakra was depleting very fast. This explosive power was only temporary. If it stretches longer than five minutes, he would be completely spent. 

Not only they have to steal the vessel, they have to run away from these ninjas which in itself would be a big ordeal. 

"Heisuke, I am ready. Come back" according to the directions, Heisuke made the hand seals and Poof! Vanished. 

Suddenly a huge wave like a Tsunami rose, attacking the Chunnins alongwith the pillar of earth. The Chunnins tried to play their cards but the wave was too enormous for their puny tricks. They were carried away by the waves, the pillar destroyed and the carriage floating on the lake like scenery. 

It was done. They had won. Heisuke flickered to the carriage. The framework was damaged. He was afraid if the ritual jutsu had damaged the vessel. Else another problem will be on their hands.

He lifted his sword and was about to destroy the door when-! Kachang!!!!! A sharp pain rose from his abdomen. A spear grazed the sides. It wasn't deep enough to be lethal. If he had reacted a second later, he would have died for sure. 

What now? More ninjas? This was not in the report. 

Duck! The kick just passed above his head. Heisuke turned to look at the attacker. His clothes didn't resemble the Yugakure-nins. It was a light lavender shirt, with purple rope like belt tied around the waist. 

"Sound!?" Heisuke was so surprised by the strange attackers that he couldn't react to the next attack. He fell a meters back in the water. 

Hoderi was released. Only Asahi and the leader of the Yuga-ninjas stood. The rest two were either dead or incapacitated, Heisuke couldn't tell which. 

Asahi was shocked to see the unknown boy standing on the carriage. 

The Hot Spring ninja shouted "So the Sound's also here". The anxiousness in his voice had disappeared.

"You don't seem worried?" the boy asked. 

"Why should I be when this whole charade was to draw you guys here? The appearance of these bloody Mist ninjas was more surprising."

Asahi stood silent. Even Heisuke couldn't understand what was happening.

"Destroy the carriage all you want. The vessel isn't there. This entire caravan was a decoy" the leader smiled.


End file.
